1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus for sending image data to a designated destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a facsimile apparatus, in addition to the G3 method of a communication method utilizing public telephone line, a network facsimile apparatus such as an IP (Internet Protocol)-facsimile apparatus for transmitting and receiving image data via Internet has become popular. In the network facsimile apparatus, since large quantity of image data can be transmitted through the network in a high speed with low cost, there is an apparatus, which is capable of transmitting and receiving color images.
Due to the appearance of such a color facsimile apparatus, a situation where monochrome facsimile apparatuses and color facsimile apparatuses exist together has appeared. Thus, when using a broadcast function, which is a function for transmitting the same image data to a plurality of destinations with one operation, the possibility that a color facsimile apparatus and a monochrome facsimile apparatus coexist in broadcast destinations occurs.
Japanese Patent Application Open to Public Inspection No. 2003-134280 discloses a facsimile apparatus for reading a document in color and converting the read document into color or monochrome data corresponding to the capability of the facsimile apparatus of the destination when a color facsimile apparatus and a monochrome machine coexist in the broadcast destinations.
In order to convert the read document into a color or a monochrome data corresponding to the capability of the facsimile apparatus in each destination, hardware for executing the conversion is needed and a cost-and-technical burden becomes large. Further, since the document is read in color, there is a possibility that a user (an operator) of the facsimile apparatus thinks that a color image data is transmitted to all destinations.
On the other hand, it is also difficult and inconvenient for the user or the operator of the facsimile apparatus to designate the destination without an error based on the user's recognition of the color or monochrome facsimile apparatus for each destination so that a color facsimile apparatus and a monochrome facsimile apparatus are not mixed up. The same problem occurs not only in the error associated with the color/monochrome facsimile apparatus recognition, but also in various transmission modes, which relate to the receiving capability of the facsimile apparatus of the destination.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an image transmission apparatus, which is capable of easily designating only destinations having capability of corresponding to the transmission mode, which a transmitter selects, without an error. It is also another object of the present invention is to provide an image transmission apparatus, which is capable of easily designating only a transmission mode, to which a destination which a transmitting side selects can correspond, without an error.